Shun Suzuki
Background Shun Suzuki '(鈴木 惷, ''Suzuki Shun) is introduced as a member of the most capable doubles pair of the 2nd Stringers in the U-17. Together with his doubles partner Washio Issa the two of them are among the very few doubles pairs that can achieve the renowned doubles technique Synchro. Appearance Suzuki has silver hair and wears a plaster across his nose. Personality Suzuki is cited to be best friends with his doubles partner Washio as shown in the Pair Puris. History Three Years Prior to the Storyline Suzuki and his doubles partner, Washio, were 3rd year middle schoolers students at Shishigaku - making them the seniors of the '''Two Wings of Kyushu Tachibana Kippei and Chitose Senri, who were 1st year students then. U-17 Camp Team Shuffle 3rd Court line-up with Washio and Suzuki mainly in this photo.png Suzuki in action recieving a Kamikakushi from Chitose.png Suzuki is first shown as a member of the 3rd Court just as they had defeated the 4th Court. He is next then seen at the start of the Team Shuffle between 3rd Court and 5th Court in which the rules are that if the lower Court wins, all members of that court are to switch places with the members of the higher Court regardless of who lost. After the 3rd Court wins Singles 3 but loses Doubles 2 and Singles 2, for Doubles 1, he and Washio Issa engage in a long fought-out doubles match against Tachibana and Kippei and just barely by 7-6 thanks to their Synchro. It should be noted that that game was the first time Tachibana and Chitose had paired up together in over a year meaning they begun the game at a disadvantage. 3rd Court lose the Team Shuffle against against 5th Court due to Irie pretending his arm was injured and allowing the game to end in a draw despite being perfectly capable of ending the match when he wanted. This allowed the reserve match to take place which was Takei Toshio VS Oni Juujiro The Gatekeeper. Oni annihalated Takei 6-0 which meant 3rd Court became the 5th Court. U-17 Camp Revolution Suzuki along with several other 2nd Stringers is chosen to play against a member of the 1st Stringers the day they return from the Foreign Expedition. Suzuki and Washio then play a match of Synchro against the Mutsu Twins Mutsu Yūma and Mutsu Yūho. The Mutsu twins crush them with their own Synchro showing the power of the 1st Stringers and stating that in a match of Synchro, the pair with the stronger physique and abilities will win, and that Washio and Suzuki rely on their Synchro too much. Suzuki looks on with Washio as Oishi Shuichiro and Niou Masaharu take on the Mutsu twins. Genius 10 Challenge Suzuki is present in the audience with the majority of the camp as the Genius 10 and the Middle School challengers engage in a long and drawn out Player Shuffle. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Suzuki Shun is one of the few School players who can access Synchro. Synchronization Suzuki and Washio synchronize with one another and breathe, play and think as one. Enhancing their physique during the state. A Doubles-only technique. It was said that doubles players could not go to the top of the pros without 'synchronization'. He and Washio can go into 'synchro' willingly. However, stated by the Mutsu twins, Susuki and Washio rely on Synchronization too much. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 4 *Technique: 4 *Mental: 4 *Stamina: 3 *Power: 4 Trivia * Gallery Suzuki stunned by Kamikakushi.png Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Shishigaku Tennis Club Member Category:Kyushu Players Category:OBs Category:Kumamoto Players Category:2nd Stringers Category:January Births Category:Capricorn